Fléaux
by Erienna
Summary: Après DOTM. Ils ne sont pas considérés comme des fléaux, mais ravagent tout autant. Et les Autobots l'apprendront à leurs dépends...T pour violence.


Décidément, j'aime les torturer, nos petits robots préférés. Je l'ai fait pour Noël, mais j'avais pas le coeur de le poster ^^ !

C'est une histoire triste. Violente, choquante, impliquant de la torture psychologique et un viol (je vous le dis, c'est pas pour les enfants). Je mets T.

C'est une histoire qui se suit par OS, et qui est centré sur un personnage à la fois.

_Ils ne sont pas considérés comme des Fléaux, mais le sont pour nombre de personnes. Ils transforment le quotidien des gens en enfer. Ils tuent._

_La guerre laisse des traces, surtout lorsque qu'elle s'étend sur des millénaires. Peu à peu, Autobots et humains vont le comprendre à leurs dépends...et y laisser leurs âmes._

* * *

><p><strong>Fléau n°1 : <strong>_**Overdose.**_

_**...**_

- Bon, Bee, ce médicament t'aidera à aller mieux, déclara Ratchet d'un ton doucereux. Il va directement alimenter ton Spark, et lui fournir une énergie nécessaire pour ta survie, d'accord ? Je t'en donne peu aujourd'hui, car il faut y aller petit à petit. O.K. ?

- Oui, Ratchet. Merci.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Bumblebee, mais se tut. C'était rare, quand Bee parlait avec son nouveau système, se contentant de l'ancien. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Ratchet n'aurait pas du se taire. On ne se tait pas, quand un de nos amis est dans cet état. On se doit de l'aider.

Mais Ratchet fit comme nombre d'êtres humains. Il ferma les yeux.

Cela lui fut fatal.

Il sortit finalement de la pièce, laissant l'Autobot jaune seul, avec l'intraveineuse géante qui lui fournissait on ne sait quel médicament pour son Spark.

La bataille de Chicago avait eu lieu un an auparavant.

En un an, les Decepticons avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts. On en avait tué, certes, mais ce qui n'avait pas disparus avec Cybertron avaient détruit les grandes villes telles que Paris, Chicago, Washington, Dali, Oxford, Kyoto, St Peters Bourg et autres, et des centaines de milliers de victimes ont étés comptées. Les proches des victimes avaient demandé l'expulsion définitive des Autobots, ainsi que les gouvernements des pays les plus touchés.

Et, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, ce fut le peuple, les autres, qui ripostèrent vivement. Révoltes, manifestations, Internet, radio, tout y passa. « _Que les Autobots restent_ » furent les mots prononcés par nombre d'humains. « _N'expulsons pas ceux qui nous ont sauvés. Que les Autobots restent ! »_

On demanda à ce qu'on les montre. On les exposa, on les plaça devant un micro, on les prit en photos, comme les singes ou les animaux du zoo.

« _Souriez, c'est pour la télé ! »_

Alors, ils étaient restés. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part. Parce que Cybertron avait été détruite.

Parce que lui, Bumblebee, avait cassé le pilier qui aurait permis de sauver sa planète natale.

« _Bee, casse ce pilier en deux !_

_Détruits-le, Bee !_

_Bee ! Bee !_

_Bee, sauve les humains, renie Cybertron, et envoie valdinguer ce pilier, merde ! »_

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchit, et avait obéi. Mais, voir Cybertron, la si jolie Cybertron, se rétracter sur elle-même, un gouffre s'était insinué dans son Spark, le refroidissant tellement vite qu'il était resté hagard un bon bout de temps. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêter à temps, pour pouvoir réfléchir à la question ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu sauver les humains, alors qu'eux-mêmes détruisaient leur propre planète ?

Car, c'était ça, la vraie question. Celle qui le taraudait, qui lui bouffait la conscience, au point d'en oublier sa propre vie.

Il n'avait même pas pu prendre le temps de dire adieu à sa planète. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la pleurer. Il avait fallu assister Prime, défendre Prime, couvrir Prime.

Prime. Prime, Prime, Prime. Les humains et les Autobots n'avaient que ce seul mot à la bouche.

Lui aussi, il pensait à un Prime. Mais pas le robot bleu et rouge plein de bonté, non, le rouge et argent, qui était prêt à tout pour sauver leur patrie, jusqu'à tuer Ironhide.

Oui, celui-là, il le regrettait.

Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir coupable alors qu'Ironhide et Q étaient morts à cause de lui ! Ironhide, qui avait toujours veillé sur lui comme son propre père ! Ironhide, qui lui avait enseigné la plupart de ses techniques de combat ! Ironhide, son idole, son entraîneur, son protecteur, son parent le plus proche !

Et Q ! Son vieil ami, ses blagues pas drôles, son écoute attentive, ses conseils sages, ses inventions toujours utiles, sa folie quand il avait une idée, son exubérance ! Comment pouvait-il penser à Sentinel quand ses meilleurs amis étaient morts directement, ou indirectement de la main de ce dernier ?

Mais voila. Sentinel les avaient trahis pour sauver Cybertron, leur _patrie. _Et _ça, _c'était très important.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien les pousser à protéger les humains, au prix de vie d'Autobots. Il pensait que la réponse se trouvait dans le rire de Sam, ou la tendresse qui animait les yeux de Carly.

Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé. Il avait beau cherché, la réponse ne venait pas, et les questions se multipliaient.

Puis Sentinel était apparu dans le décor. Il s'était surpris à penser comme lui.

À le _comprendre._

Personne n'avait pensé qu'on pouvait juste le faire prisonnier ? Pourquoi Optimus _Prime _l'avait-il tué ? Non ! Sentinel était un bon Autobot, qui avait juste dérapé en pensant faire le bien ! C'était Optimus, qui venait de les trahir ! On ne tue pas l'un des nôtres !

Certes, Sentinel avait commis des actes irréparables, et lui-même avait tué des Autobots. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la même chose. Il y avait eu assez de morts comme ça.

Oui, Bumblebee pleurait ceux que tous ne voudraient pas voir pleurer. Ceux que tous le monde détestait.

Parce que lui, il pensait et regrettait Sentinel Prime.

Une honte. Voilà ce qu'il était. La honte des Autobots, la merde même pas capable de sauver sa planète, de dire 'non' à Ratchet, le traître qui regrettait Sentinel alors que tant d'autres étaient morts pour que lui, Bumblebee, puisse vivre.

Car Bee se voyait comme une merde. Ce n'était pas lui qui devrait être en vie. Ce n'était pas lui qui devrait se tenir là, assis sur une table d'opération, à attendre qu'on le soigne.

Ironhide et Q méritaient beaucoup mieux de vivre que lui.

Lui, il était seulement la merde qui n'avait pas sauvé la vie de Q. Il n'avait réagi que quand la sienne était en danger.

Les Autobots agissaient ensemble, se défendaient ensemble et, quand ils le pouvaient, ils se sauvaient mutuellement la vie.

Alors oui, Bee se sentait honteux. Et en colère.

Pourquoi _Optimus_ _Prime _(il crachait presque son nom quand il le prononçait) n'avait-il pas réfléchi pour la trahison de Sentinel ? Où était-il, quand Soundwave avait explosé les processeurs de Q ? En train de s'agiter dans des câbles parce que Môssieur ne savait pas correctement voler !

Lui, le robot si parfait, si grand, le dirigeant au grand cœur, l'excellence même ! Ah, qu'on l'aimait, ce _Prime _! Qu'il était beau, quand il sauvait les humains ! Qu'il était fort, quand il s'était débarrassé de Mégatron !

Tu parles ! Même pas capable de sauver l'un des leurs !

Alors oui, Bumblebee déprimait. Il ne voulait pas sentir la joie de vivre des autres dégouliner sur lui. Il sentait le vide qui s'était installé depuis la mort d'Arcee, sa presque sœur. Il pensait à Q, à Ironhide, à Brains et Wheelie qui avaient détruit la flotte Decepticon, à Cybetron et à tous ces choix auquel il fut confronté.

_Mourir. Pitié, laissez-moi mourir._

Mais même ça ne lui était pas accordé. Ratchet et Optimus en avaient déjà décidé.

Quels connards ! Rien ne lui serrait donc épargné ?

Et quand ils les voyaient, c'était toujours cette froide politesse auquel ils avaient droit quand il devait leur parler, quand on l'obligeait participer à la vie Cybertronienne -du moins, ce qu'il en reste-, même s'ils les évitaient le plus possible. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'ils méritaient.

…

Voila cinq bonnes minutes que le médicament se propage dans ses circuits. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Un truc « euphorisant » ?

Bah, il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne pourrait le faire rire.

Parce que plus jamais Ironhide ne rigolera.

_Salut, gamin._

L'Autobot jaune se retourne violemment, s'attendant à être seul.

Un robot à la figure ronde, entièrement noir et lourdement armé lui faisait face, ses yeux bleus jurant avec sa peinture.

_Alors, content de me voir ?_

- I…ronhide ?

_Ouais, t'as vu ça ? I will survive, vieux frère !_

Bumblebee secoua violemment la tête. Ironhide était mort. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir près de lui, lui parler, le voir. Impossible. Il rêvait.

_Allons, Bumblebee, depuis quand les Autobots rêvent-ils ?_

_- _Ironhide…Oh, Ironhide !

Il tomba de sa table, n'y croyant pas.

Son précepteur se tenait là, debout, le fixant avec le calme lui appartenant si bien.

Impossible. Ironhide était mort de la main de Sentinel. Ses optiques bleues foudroyantes s'étaient éteintes devant lui. Il avait rouillé et s'était décomposé.

Impossible.

- Non ! Tu n'existes pas, tu es mort ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le robot le regarda en silence, l'expression froide. Croisant les bras, il s'adossa contre le mur, en plein dans le champs que vision de Bee, qui ferma les optiques.

_Regarde-moi._

- Non !

_Bumblebee, regarde-moi._

- Je t'en prie, vas t'en !

_BEE, ASSUMES-TOI ET LEVES LES OPTIQUES, MERDE !_

Alors, lentement, le petit robot jaune ouvrit ses optiques, croisant le regard dur de son ami.

Il n'avait pas changé. Son corps imposant, sa peinture noire menaçante, ses optiques que reflétaient la justice et la fermeté, ses armes menaçantes…il était comme avant.

Pourtant, le jaune sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était gênant, sourd, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Bumblebee, tu m'as oublié. Tu t'es tourné vers ta petite personne, et tu m'as oublié._

Ses paroles avaient sonné comme une sentence, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Autobot avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

- C'est faux…je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?

_Comment peux-tu pleurer Sentinel ?_

Sous le choc, Bee hoqueta, avant de baisser honteusement la tête.

- Je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste…qu'il s'est battu pour sauver Cybertron, et je sais qu'il a commis des actes irréparables, mais…

_Tu te rends compte de tes propos ? Nous sommes morts -oui, __**nous,**__ car nous sommes nombreux- par sa faute, et tu ne cesses de le défendre ! Je croyais que nous comptions pour toi ! Que nous n'étions pas seulement des amis, mais une famille, nous tous !_

Sous le coup de la colère, Ironhide avait haussé la voix, hurlant presque, et le Bourdon se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Chaque mot martelait son esprit, et il avait l'impression que des poignards s'enfonçaient dans son Spark, refroidissant ses circuits et détruisant ses processeurs.

Iron avait raison. On ne pleurait pas un robot qui avait commis tant de crimes, tant trahi et qui laissait un vide et une incompréhension parmi ses alliés, sa _famille. _On pleurait ceux qui étaient morts à cause de lui, et on alimentait une rancœur sans égal pour ces gens-là.

Pourtant…

- Oh, Ironhide, si tu savais…c'est tellement difficile !

_Je sais. Je le vois._

- Ironhide…dis moi pourquoi tu es…

Vivant ? Il ne saurait le dire. Le guerrier était mort, il ne pouvait être en vie. Mais il sentait _réellement _sa présence, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Le robot noir s'approcha lentement avec une certaine grâce, puis s'accroupit à son niveau.

_Je suis là pour toi._

- Qu…Quoi ?

_Je suis là pour toi._

_- _Bumblebee ! Est-ce que ça va ?

L'Autobot leva les yeux. Ratchet se tenait près de lui, l'air gravement inquiet.

Il se sentait barbouillé, nauséeux. Il entendait à peine les paroles du médecin, tellement il se sentait loin.

_Je suis là pour toi._

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Une lumière éblouit ses optiques, et il les rétrécit. Ça faisait mal…que Ratchet retire sa lampe !

- Est-ce que ça va ? Répéta ce dernier avec lenteur. Tes optiques ne réagissent presque pas à la lumière. Tu m'entends, Bee ?

L'ignorant, le robot jaune fouilla la pièce du regard.

Personne. _Il _avait disparu.

Le médecin le secoua, l'appela, mais il était déjà parti.

Seules les larmes d'essences présentes sur son visage le retenait dans la réalité.

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait chercher ici. Il se tenait devant la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, à peser le pour et le contre, à se questionner sur son mental.<p>

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Ironhide. Ratchet ne voulait plus faire d'essais avec lui, pour le rendre heureux. Trois mois au cours desquels il s'était isolé au maximum, et même Samuel ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux semaines.

Quand Ratchet l'avait trouvé, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. C'est quand ce dernier avait passé les bras autour de ses épaules qu'il avait réagit.

Il ne voulait aucun contact. Aucune approche, aucune parole.

Il ne voulait plus rien des vivants.

Il s'était brusquement détaché, et s'était enfui. Il avait roulé le plus loin possible, pendant longtemps, ignorant les tentatives de Sideswipe pour le rattraper. Plus tard, quand il était revenu des heures après, Optimus l'avait enfermé dans une pièce et lui avait parlé calmement, pendant longtemps, avant de soupirer devant le mutisme de l'Autobot. Il l'avait laissé repartir.

Il avait tenté d'oublier, de se raisonner ! Il avait vraiment essayé de s'intéresser aux humains, d'écouter les « conseils » de Prime (qui avait arrêté au bout du deuxième après un énième regard noir de son soldat) !

Mais seul Ironhide occupait son esprit. Il _fallait _qu'il le revoie.

Et pour ça, il avait besoin du médicament qu'on lui avait injecté. Car tout avait commencé à partir de celui-ci.

Alors, ne tenant plus, Bumblebee a attendu que Ratchet sorte de son laboratoire pour approcher, et il hésitait maintenant devant sa porte.

Il n'était même pas sur de reconnaître le médicament que le médecin lui avait donné.

C'est les pas d'un homme qu'il entendait qui le décidèrent.

**Le claquement de la porte sonnait comme si une faux venait de faucher sa vie.**

Fébrile, impatient, il avait tâtonné dans le noir quelques secondes à la recherche de l'interrupteur. La lumière s'était alors allumée, diffusant comme une sorte de chaleur.

Il avait fouillé dans les placards, cassant quelques fioles au passage, haletant. Plus il s'approchait du but, plus il lui semblait que ses processeurs allaient exploser.

**Comme lors d'une crise de manque.**

Il avait trouvé une bouteille de taille moyenne, devant contenir à peu près six litres d'un liquide grisâtre, comme la fumée des cigarettes de Lennox. Il avait cherché un moyen de sortir sans être vu avec la bouteille. Et il lui fallait une seringue. Trouver le bon câble pour se l'injecter. Se cacher.

Soudain, un mal de crâne l'envahit. Que de problème, que de stress !

Il envisagea de laisser tomber. D'abandonner, et de survivre parmi les humains et _Autobots _heureux. Mais la vision d'un Ironhide riant à côté de lui le hantait.

Avec une barre de fer creuse et quelques instruments Cybertronnien inqualifiables, il se fabriqua une seringue des plus acceptable et, avec la bouteille, il les plaça dans son coffre et s'éloigna en mode Camaro. Il n'était pas rare qu'un Autobot se balade selon son mode véhicule dans la base.

* * *

><p>Il ferma sa chambre à double tour, et déposa ses affaires sur sa table.<p>

Et maintenant, que faisait-il ? Il était encore temps de rebrousser chemin. Mais il tenait trop à revoir son compagnon. Il pourrait se justifier. Se faire pardonner.

Car Ironhide était réel, n'est-ce pas ? Il était…une sorte de fantôme, qu'il pouvait voir, lui, et personne d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Mais alors, pourquoi avoir besoin de ce médicament ? Peut-être... peut-être qu'il arrivait à mieux le voir, mieux le localiser quand il en prenait ?

Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu le déclic de la bouteille et le sifflement au niveau de son bras qu'il se rendit compte de ses gestes. Il avait inséré le produit dans son organisme tout en pensant à autre chose.

…

C'était…chaud. Il n'y avait pas fait attention la première fois, mais cela lui procurait un bien fou.

Putain, comment ce simple liquide pouvait-il lui procurer autant de plaisir ?

_Arrêtes, ça devient suspect, tes soupirs limite lascifs._

Bien qu'il lui manquait la moitié du visage (autrefois, dans une guerre impliquant la Terre entière, on appelait les soldats rescapés « Gueules cassées ». Parce qu'il leur manquait la moitié du visage. Quelle cruauté !), Bumblebee sourit (du moins, en donna l'impression)

Il se retourna lentement, en faisait attention à ne pas retirer la seringue, et s'avança vers l'Autobot noir qui lui faisait face.

L'heure de vérité. En essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, la main du Bourdon se posa sur le torse de son camarade.

Chaud. Pulsations. Mouvements de respiration « Cybertronien ». Comme un Autobot vivant.

_Je suis réel, Bee. Commet peux-tu en douter ?_

Toujours avec précaution, le robot jaune parcourra le corps de soldat avec légèreté et dévotion. Ses bras si bien armés, sa cuirasse presque indestructible, son torse puissant, son ventre qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer…

_Wow, on s'arrête là gamin._

- Je suis content de te voir, Ironhide.

_Moi aussi, gamin. Moi aussi._

* * *

><p>C'était tellement bien. Tellement différent. Magique.<p>

Jamais les _autres _n'auraient pu lui apporter autant de joie et de sérénité.

Cela durait depuis un petit moment, déjà. Tous les jours ou presque, Bumblebee s'injectait de l'H, pour « happy », et parce qu'Ironhide avait voulu le rebaptiser ainsi. Parce que ça le rendait heureux. Et ils discutaient, pendant des heures, de Cybetron, de Q, Wheelie, Brains, Jazz, Arcee -qui lui manquait énormément- et tous les autres. Ils partageaient leurs rancœurs et déception à propos des Autobots rescapés, d'Optimus Prime et ses décisions incompréhensibles. ils s'inventaient des plans pour sauver Cybertron, tellement grotesques qu'ils terminaient chaque plan par une crise de fous rires.

Les autres, c'était tous des salauds. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs gueules. Ils ruminaient les uns sur les autres, à se disputer pour des conneries, à devenir de tels hypocrites que leur soi-disant compassion lui donnait envie de vomir.

Qu'est-ce que Prime pouvait l'énerver, avec ses regards pseudo songeurs fixés sur lui dès qu'il l'apercevait à moins de 100 mètres ! Qu'il était agaçant, Sam, à lui raconter sa journée, à lui parler de Carly !

D'ailleurs, cette petite blonde est accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher, et il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Et vas-y que je te parle de mes problèmes avec Sam, d'une probable maîtresse (ce qui le ferait bien rire), de son frère mort au combat, bla, bla, bla…

Il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule dose d'H, et il ne voulait pas la gâcher. Après, il faudrait innover pour en trouver, car Ratchet s'était fait de plus en plus méfiant.

- Bee !

Ah, tiens, Carly était partie. Parfait. Il pouvait donc retourner dans sa chambre.

- Bee !

Il allait bientôt revoir Ironhide.

Leurs discussions lui manquaient. Avec lui, tout était plus simple, plus doux, plus…_naturel. _Tellement agréable.

Les nuits, il se collait contre son ami, et chacun respectait le silence de l'autre. Ironhide caressait de haut en bas son dos, lui permettant de s'endormir (car oui, les robots dorment, pour se recharger) beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant, quand il faisait des cauchemars. Il l'apaisait avec des mots rassurants quand une crise d'angoisse le prenait.

- Bumblebee, attends !

Il soupira. Samuel Wit-machin arriva à son niveau, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Tellement fade. Ce garçon était tellement insipide, tellement morne et ennuyant ! Comment avait-il pu devenir son ami ?

Il scruta le visage de l'humain. Ses yeux verts reflétaient une colère cachée, qu'il contenait.

Il sonnait tellement faux !

- Quoi, Samuel ?

- Sam, corrigea-t-il sur un ton brut, les sourcils froncés. Qu'as-tu dis à Carly, pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

- Rien, soupira le robot. Je peux repartir, maintenant ? J'ai des choses à faire.

- Je viens de la croiser dans le couloir en pleurs, continua l'humain en l'ignorant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ? Ça fait bientôt deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Tu ignore tout le monde, tu nous rejettes, t'es perpétuellement triste…

- C'est toi qui m'attristes, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Il sentait déjà son corps trembler. La présence d'Ironhide lui manquait. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier s'éloignerait s'il ne prenait pas tout de suite de l'H. Il fallait finir cette discussion au plus vite.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'humain, incrédule.

- Ta vie est-elle si chiante qu'il te faut m'observer sous toutes les coutures, pour essayer de me trouver un défaut, pour que le Grand _Sam _puisse me le réparer ? Ton complexe du héro m'étouffe, Samuel. Dégage. Toi, ta copine et tes problèmes ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Fous-moi la paix.

L'H l'avait changé, c'est vrai. Mais en mieux. Il voyait la vie d'une autre manière, sous son véritable aspect.

Tout son entourage l'ennuyait. Qu'ils disparaissent, tous ! Leurs petits malheurs le faisaient rire. Lui, il était au-dessus de tout ça. Il les observaient de haut, riait ou pleurait, selon les circonstances, de leurs vies désastreuses.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas vers sa chambre que Samuel repassa devant lui, et il manqua de l'écraser.

- Je t'en prie, Bee, supplia-t-il, une main sur son pied. J't'en prie, Bumblebee, ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

N'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire. Un rire sadique, glacial, presque éteint. C'était trop drôle. Toujours besoin des autres, mais jamais là quand c'était le contraire. Quelle hypocrisie ! Quelle connerie, tous ces sentiments et ces gens autour de lui, pleurant et se plaignant à ses pieds !

- Tu as _besoin _de moi ? Et où étais-tu, quand moi j'avais besoin de toi ? Tu te souviens, que Soundwave avait décidé de m'exploser les processeurs après Q, hein ? OÙ ÉTAIS-TU, SAM ?

Son cri s'était répercuté dans tout le couloir, et Dino, qui s'était caché derrière une colonne pour les espionner, sursauta.

Peut-être que si lui et Sam avaient réagi, il aurait peut-être sauver le Bourdon. Mais l'humain se contenta de baisser ses yeux baignés de larmes, et Dino s'éloigna en silence.

- Ouais, c'est-ce que je pensais.

* * *

><p>- Ironhide…<p>

_Mmm ?_

Le guerrier caressait et massait dos et torse de Bumblebee avec lenteur, et ce dernier ne cessait de soupirer d'aise. Parfois, il descendait, mais remontait dès qu'il atteignait son bas-ventre, presque par méchanceté. Bee se laissait complètement faire, assommé par le plaisir que lui prodiguait les mains de son ami.

- Emmènes-moi avec toi…

_Pas encore, Bee. Tu n'es pas encore prêt._

De colère, Bumblebee s'échappa de l'étreinte du guerrier, avant de s'exclamer brutalement :

- Et quand, alors ? Tu sais bien que je ne les supporte plus ! Je veux partir, et tu n'es jamais assez longtemps près de moi !

_Parce que tu crois que moi, j'aime ce qu'ils te font ? Cette fausse gentillesse qui dégouline de leur corps, tu crois vraiment que ça me plaît ?_

Le robot jaune se calma immédiatement, mais gardait obstinément les yeux sur le sol. Soupirant, le guerrier l'attira une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, avant de recommencer ses caresses.

_Tu veux leur faire du mal ? Leur porter un coup fatal, les anéantir ?_

Pour toute réponse, Bee se cambra un peu plus sous la main de plus en plus osée d'Ironhide.

- O…oui !

Ironhide sourit. Quand il remonta sa main, l'Autobot jaune l'en empêcha, l'a redescendant jusqu'à son entrejambe.

- Ne t'arrête pas, Ironhide. Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Ironhide sourit. Embrassa sa nuque. Le renversa.

_Je suis là pour toi._

Cette nuit-la, Bumblebee connut la plus fantastique des nuits. Jamais on n'avait pu le satisfaire ainsi.

Et, au réveil, plus de dose d'H disponible.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

><p>- Non, Bee. Je refuse de t'en donner.<p>

Bee conserva son calme, même si le médecin lui tapait sur le système. Bon sang, qu'il lui donne de l'H, et on en parle plus !

- J'ai réfléchi, Ratchet. Je veux aller mieux. Et ça m'aide, je te le promets. Et puis, si tu en fabrique encore, ce n'est pas pour rien, non ? Dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Ratchet ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, et se tourna vers les bouteilles qui s'entassaient dans ses placards.

- À titre expérimental, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas quels sont les effets secondaires, et-

- Mais la première fois, tu m'en as donné comme ça, non ? Pour m'aider à aller mieux !

- Et tu as vu dans quel état ça t'a mis ?

Le corps du robot jaune se tendit, mais il conserva une figure impassible.

Ratchet était formel. Il n'aurait pas d'autre dose d'H sans sa permission.

- Très bien, conclut le Bourdon. Merci de ton aide.

* * *

><p>Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trop mal.<p>

Il avait essayé d'en voler, mais Ratchet les surveillaient de trop près. Il subissait les crises de manque, plus dures les unes que les autres.

Il criait le nom d'Ironhide, mais celui-ci ne venait pas. À la place, tous les souvenirs de _cette nuit_ restaient gravée dans sa mémoire, le rendant encore plus fou.

C'était horrible. Comment son Spark pouvait-il tant souffrir et ne pas lâcher ? Devra-t-il subir cette douleur inimaginable jusqu'à sa nouvelle dose ?

Que quelqu'un arrête ça. N'importe qui, mais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose mette fin à ses souffrances.

Il cria si fort qu'un robot rentra dans sa chambre, avant de refermer brusquement la porte.

Mais ce n'était pas Ironhide. C'était Optimus Prime.

- Ça va aller, Bumblebee, lui chuchota-t-il en lui prenant délicatement la tête. Ça va aller.

Les mains froides de Prime lui faisaient du bien. Mais il ne voulait rien recevoir de sa part. Qu'il crève !

Il essaya vainement de le repousser, mais il n'était même pas sur d'avoir réussi à lever les bras.

Il s'évanouit à la nouvelle vague de douleur.

* * *

><p>Ça allait mieux. Il avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'un Autobot, et on lui massait délicatement les tempes. Ses câbles sensoriels situés à ce niveau étaient triturés avec douceur, et il se sentait reposé.<p>

Il ouvrit ses optiques. Prime le fixait d'un regard tendre et un peu inquiet.

- Tu étais en surchauffe, lui expliqua-t-il. Il fallait baisser ta température au maximum, ou tu risquais un court-circuit. Ces câbles, si ont les connaît bien, peuvent être un point de relaxation. J'avais l'habitude de le faire, pendant la guerre.

Le robot jaune inspecta la pièce. C'était toujours sa chambre, mais les volets avaient été tirés, à cause de la lumière. Il était couché en travers de son lit, et Optimus était adossé à la tête. Avec précaution, il se releva doucement, et s'installa contre l'épaule de _Prime._

_La comédie pouvait être jouée, maintenant._

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Optimus _Prime, _refoulant son dégoût, et s'exprima avec la voix la plus cassée qu'il avait.

- Ça ne sera pas suffisant. J'ai besoin du médicament. Sinon, ça va recommencer.

Il dut vraiment le convaincre, car Optimus le fixa avec un air tellement désolé qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Quelle hypocrisie !

- Depuis quand es-tu dépendant ?

- Je ne suis pas dépendant. C'est juste…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de serrer très fort la main de son _chef._

Ce mot n'avait même plus de sens !

Optimus sentait qu'il tremblait. Il mettrait ça sur le compte de l'émotion, pas sur la crise de manque.

_La crise de manque !_

Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? C'était de sa faute, de toute façon ! Ça l'arrangeait de sortir des trucs pareils ! Comme s'il était dépendant ! C'était juste un tremplin pour voir Ironhide. Il n'était certainement pas un drogué ! Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand les Transformers se droguaient-ils ? La seule chose qui pouvait les rendre ivres, c'était l'essence, s'ils en prenaient trop. Pas un médicament !

- Il faut que tu décroches. Je t'aiderai.

Bee se figea.

Non ! Non ! Pas ça !

_Oh, Ironhide, je t'en supplie, aide-moi…ne le laisse pas m'éloigner de toi !_

Il était trop mauvais comédien. Le plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

Il eut une idée. Répugnante. Abjecte. Mais il fallait le faire. Sinon, il ne le verrait plus.

- Je t'en prie, surtout pas ! S'exclama-t-il en saisissant le visage du camion. Ne me fais pas ça ! Je…le ferai moi-même. C'est trop humiliant, sinon !

- Je suis là pour toi, Bumblebee. Je veux t'aider. Je veux t'aider !

Prime le fixait dans les optiques, implorant. Ses bras étaient posés sur les siens, au niveau des coudes, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Mais c'était trop tard. Bourdon avait déjà les ailes coupées.

Il avait remarqué quelques regards discrets. Quelques gestes parfois hésitants, mais jamais osés ou gênants. En tant que Chef, jamais Prime ne se l'avouera, surtout avec une de ses recrues.

Il fallait le pousser à bout.

- Optimus, je vais mourir si jamais tu ne m'en donne pas. Juste un peu, pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas avoir mal…

Tout en parlant, il avait enserré la taille du robot rouge et bleu, qui s'était figé. Sa tête s'était logée juste en dessus de son menton, attendant une réponse.

- Je…d'accord. Mais promets-moi de lâcher.

Bee se retint d'éclater de rire.

Quelle ironie ! Il lui demandait de lâcher prise, mais il lui donnerait de l'H ! Quel beau salopard !

Lentement, il « embrassa » (car il n'avait pas de bouche, mais il savait s'y prendre pour donner l'impression d'embrasser) les câbles de son chef. Celui-ci frissonna, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Merci, Optimus. Merci.

Ses mains massaient tendrement le torse de son _Chef, _avant de descendre vers son entrejambe. Ses baisers parcouraient son cou, son torse et ses épaules, avant de rejoindre le bas de la mâchoire du Prime.

Avec un peu de fermeté, il réussit à l'allonger pour avoir un meilleur accès. En levant les optiques, il voyait que ceux de l'autre étaient fermés, et qu'un léger gémissement sortait de ses lèvres.

Ses doigts attrapèrent agilement le câble sensoriel de l'autre, et il le frotta habilement. Optimus se cambra, et il ricana intérieurement. Trop facile.

Il donna d'autres pressions, et les gémissements de Prime étaient de plus en plus audibles.

Bumblebee continua toute la nuit ainsi, en repoussant de manière discrète et habile les attouchements de son supérieur hiérarchique. Ainsi, il ne trahissait pas Ironhide. Il se contentait de donner du plaisir en en attendant un autre.

La crise survint quelques heures après. Encore une fois, Prime lui massa les tempes. Il put profiter d'un échappatoire, le temps de quelques deux heures.

Le lendemain, trois bouteilles d'H l'attendaient au pied de son lit.

Optimus Prime était parti.

* * *

><p><em>Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? COMMENT ?<em>

- Ironhide, je t'en prie !

_Je te faisais confiance ! Je croyais que tu n'appartenais qu'à moi ! Que jamais tu irais en voir un autre, et TOI, tu forniques avec Optimus PRIME ?_

_- _Je…comment l'as-tu su, pour Prime ? Demanda le Bourdon, choqué.

Il venait à peine de s'injecter l'H quand Ironhide avait surgi, lui faisant peur. Il pensait qu'il était en colère de sa longue absence, mais apparemment non.

_Tu es entouré de son odeur. Tu pues, même. Ça sent le Prime dans toute la pièce._

…Non, il ne sentait rien…

_Hé ! Ne siffle pas !_

- Ironhide, je n'avais plus d'H, et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait m'en procurer ! Il refusait de m'en donner, et…je n'avais qu'une solution. Mais je suis à toi, Ironhide, tu ne dois pas en douter !

_Tu vas me dire que tu as couché avec Prime rien que pour moi ? Tu te fous de qui ? Comme si tu n'avais rien ressenti !_

Bumblebee se leva de son lit, offusqué. Il arpenta les deux mètres qui les séparaient, et s'empara du visage de son amant.

- Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? Je n'étais que dégoûté par mon geste ! Je ne voulais que toi, et il fallait que je le fasse ! Je n'ai absolument rien ressenti de bon, Ironhide !

_Prouve-le._

Sans un mot, Bee attira le guerrier vers son lit. Il allait lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué, et que jamais il ne pourrait préférer Optimus à lui. Il était près à tout pour rester à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Optimus s'écroula sur son lit, haletant et émerveillé. Au dessus de lui, Bumblebee se redressa et le fixa d'un regard à la fois dur et narquois. Lui qui se disait si juste, le voilà en train de coucher avec son soldat pour quelques bouteilles d'H. C'en était pathétique.<p>

Il était comme Mégatron. Vil.

Ce n'était pas à lui de régner sur cette planète.

- Tu penses en avoir assez ? Demanda timidement son _chef._

_Chef ou client, tout dépendait de leurs activités._

_- _Ne fais pas comme si tu tenais à moi, ou que tu t'inquiétais. Répondit simplement le petit robot jaune.

Optimus se redressa sur un coude, vexé.

- Je fais véritablement attention à toi, Bumblebee !

Ah. L'humour des Primes. S'il faisait attention à lui, il ne le laisserait certainement pas prendre d'H.

- Je…je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme la dernière fois, chuchota-t-il. Mais puisque tu es persuadé du contraire, je m'en vais.

L'Autobot jaune écarquilla les optiques.

_Non ! Ne pars pas !_

_- _Attends, Optimus !

S'il s'en allait, Bee n'aurait plus jamais d'H. Et il ne verrait plus jamais Ironhide.

Il se précipita devant la porte, et en bloqua l'accès.

_Il allait devoir « payer » plus grassement le client._

- Si tu t'en vas, je serais seul…

S'apitoyer sur lui-même, lui faire comprendre qu'il était la seule personne à qui il parlait, lui faire croire qu'il était _dépendant d'Optimus Prime l'excitait toujours plus._

Prime s'approcha de lui, et lui saisit la tête avant de le coller contre lui. Il tremblait, et le serra si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Je suis là, Bee, je suis là. Et tu es à moi.

Ses mains se baladaient sur le petit corps de l'éclaireur. Il était si petit, si menu, si désirable…

Il aimait les petites choses. Il avait toujours eu envie de Bee. Il le faisait fantasmer, et l'excitait d'une telle manière que ses coucheries quotidiennes n'avaient pas _encore_ pu le satisfaire _pleinement._

Il savait que Bee ne l'aimait. Il devait le détester, même. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, entre lui et cette espèce d'hallucination-Ironhide. À chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, Bumblebee hurlait son nom. À chaque fois qu'il avait un orgasme, il entendait tout de même _son _robot soupirer le nom de son ancien guerrier. Il ne regrettait pas la mort de ce dernier. Qu'il aille pourrir à Trypticon.

Bumblebee était à lui. Il lui _appartenait. _Et il ne laisserait _personne _le détourner de lui.

Il l'accula contre un mur, et le robot jaune le fixa, un peu surpris.

- Tu es à moi, lui chuchota Prime. tu es à moi...

Le silence du petit être le rendait complètement fou.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! Toutes les fois où il l'avait protégé, couvé ! Où était passée son admiration envers lui ?

Il ne lui fera jamais de mal. Il tenait trop à lui pour ça.

Bee sentait que Prime serrait progressivement sa poigne, comme s'il allait le perdre, ou tomber.

_Mais tu ne m'as jamais possédé. Tu ne me posséderas jamais. Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé bien bas, c'est toi._

Il le haïssait. De toutes ses forces. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être sa putain. Qu'il le lâche ! Constamment du sexe, et il fallait marchander longtemps pour avoir _enfin _sa dose d'H !

Et il devait lui dire qu'il lui appartenait ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'était qu'à Ironhide, à lui et à lui seul. À tout jamais.

Bumblebee le fixa sans rien dire, sans le défier. Il attendait. Prime finirai bien par partir, et il verrai Ironhide.

Mais Optimus ne manifestait aucun signe de retrait. Soudain, il l'embrassa dans le coup, le surprenant.

Il ne voulait jamais qu'Optimus le touche. C'était un accord tacite. Prime gardait les bras le long du corps, et se contentait de recevoir ; ensuite, il lui donnait quelques doses, puis s'en allait. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer ici !

Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de l'Autobot, mais celui-ci plaqua les bras du jeune éclaireur contre le mur, et accentua la pression.

Bumblebee était à lui. Il ne pouvait le nier, il aimait ça. Il gémissait.

Le Bourdon gémissait de douleur. Il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait prendre de l'H. La crise arrivait.

- Arrête…

Optimus accéléra ses baisers, et sourit en sentant les tremblements de son petit soldat. La crise le rendait vulnérable. Et il savait comment remédier à ses douleurs.

Une nouvelle fois, Bee tenta de le repousser, mais se stoppa soudainement en sentant Optimus ouvrir ses cuisses.

Bee émit un grognement indigné quand Optimus inséra deux doigts dans son entrejambe, mais il eut le souffle coupé au bout de quelques secondes.

…S'il avait su que Prime était aussi doué pour ces choses-là…

Non ! Quelque part, Ironhide l'attendait, et il pouvait certainement le voir ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Tout d'un coup, l'autre retira doucement ses doigts, et il poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Son entrejambe lui semblait glacé, maintenant.

L'autre le souleva et en quelques enjambées, le posa sur le lit.

Ses mains, si occupées, ne cessait de parcourir son corps, lui transmettant ces faux sentiments qui lui donnait tant envie de vomir. Il sentait la plaque qui renfermait le Spark du Prime chauffer, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir.

À présent, Bee était complètement paniqué. L'H. Ironhide. Optimus. L'H, encore et toujours.

Pour avoir de l'H, il fallait jouer le jeu. Pour voir Ironhide, il fallait offrir son corps et devenir un objet sexuel dont on se servait quand on le voulait.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'on se servait de lui, bien au contraire, il avait du mal à se contenir (Prime était extrêmement doué, c'était indéniable) !

Mais il ne voulait pas trahir Ironhide…

Une vague de dégoût l'envahit. Il avait souffert. Pleuré, presque, en subissant les fantasmes d'Optimus Prime quand celui-ci le dictait ce qu'il voulait ressentir. Ironhide n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi, brisé et sans volonté après le départ de son client. Et voila qu'il retenait des gémissements de plaisir ? Quelle honte !

D'un coup, il attrapa les bras de l'autre, mais celui-ci réagit plus vite. Il saisit ses deux bras et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, l'effrayant.

Prime lui faisait mal, à présent. Il ne se souciait plus d'être tendre ou de son bien-être, il se contentait de profiter.

Violemment, silencieusement, il le touchait, l'embrassait, l'explorait.

Le _violait._

Il fallait tenir le coup. Après ça, Optimus sera obligé de lui donner beaucoup plus de bouteilles. Il verrait Ironhide encore plus longtemps. Et qui sait, peut-être culpabilisera-t-il et le laissera en paix, tout en le fournissant ?

Mais… Prime ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Au contraire. Et les symptômes de la crise commençaient à apparaître, le faisant gémir.

- Optimus, s'il te plait…

Mais celui-ci grogna, avant de plonger à nouveau ses doigts dans son entrejambe, sans aucune délicatesse. Bee s'arc-bouta sous la douleur, avant de gémir et de se tortiller sous le corps de son _chef._

C'était horrible. Il n'y avait plus aucune douceur, et même les baisers lui semblaient acides. Son corps surchauffait, et ses nerfs sensitifs semblaient sur le point de lâcher. L'autre lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, avant de plonger sa tête dedans. Surpris, le Bourdon stoppa tout mouvement, avant de se mettre à crier (audible, mais pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait voulu).

Ce psychopathe lui mordait la cuisse !

L'autre le souleva sans ménagement pour avoir un meilleur accès, tandis que l'éclaireur ne cessait de se débattre. Bientôt, la tête de Prime disparut complètement dans son entrejambe pour aller titiller son nerf.

C'était étrange. Il n'arrivait plus à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, il voyait flou.

Il était en manque. Il lui fallait de l'H au plus vite. S'il se laissait totalement à Prime, il partirait plus vite. Alors…

Il relâcha toute pression, les yeux fermés, un sifflement de ses récepteurs audio se faisant entendre, sous l'effort pour rester stoïque malgré la douleur.

Il sentit plus qu'il entendit le Spark de l'autre s'ouvrir, consterné.

Il ne voulait quand même pas…non !

_Jamais. Jamais il ne verra mon Spark !_

Il vague de souffrance aigue traversa son corps, et il hurla. Ses nerfs sensitifs étaient à tout jamais détériorés. Il ne s'en remettra pas.

Une main se posa sur son plaquage dermique. Il n'arrivait plus à opposer de résistance. Il pleurait, il gémissait.

De l'H. Qu'on lui donne de l'H, et il acceptera tout et n'importe quoi !

- Optimus…je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça…Je ne veux pas…

Mais l'autre ne l'entendais pas, ou faisait semblant. Dans un dernier effort pour se défendre, Bumblebee écarta de quelques centimètres la main posée sur son torse de son -ci grogna et, après l'avoir repoussé, mordit violemment l'entrejambe du jeune éclaireur, en lui sectionnant presque les nerfs dans la précipitation.

« _Un jouet ne se débat pas dans les mains de son propriétaire »_

* * *

><p>C'était la pire des souffrances. Il ne pourrait jamais remarcher, ça lui paraissait impossible. La douleur était si forte, si grande, qu'il ne s'entendait même pas crier.<p>

La crise. Ironhide. Optimus. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ainsi.

Il ouvrit les optiques, et vit ceux de l'autre, bloqués sur son entrejambe, et qui la fixait avec dévotion et excitation.

Alors, lentement, un sentiment autre que la souffrance enveloppa son Spark. C'était la haine. Une haine qui l'étouffait, qui teinta sa vision de rouge, d'un rouge plus agressif encore que l'autre. Elle semblait déchirer les murs, griffer son corps et caresser son Spark. Et, en voyant l'expression si écoeurante de l'autre, si révoltante, il se dit que ses jambes le porteraient suffisamment loin pour lui permettre d'arracher le Spark de l'autre.

Tout détruire. Ne laisser aucune trace de lui.

Il était temps d'en finir.

Optimus appuya sur le plaquage du Bourdon, cherchant le défaut pour mieux le forcer. Il le trouva, là, juste en dessous de l'objet tant désiré.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup à forcer. Ou alors, l'excitation lui donnait une force nouvelle capable de faire plier un de ses soldats.

Il se sentait fort. Puissant. Respecté. Mais surtout, amoureux. Et Bee l'était aussi, non ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était lui le _chef_. Et il savait ce qui était bon pour ses soldats.

Avec un déclic, la chambre de son Spark s'ouvrit, et il délaissa le corps cassé pour le Spark prêt à être brisé.

L'éclaireur ne chercha pas à se défendre.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Il était blessé, haineux. Il avait mal.

Mais surtout, il était terrifié.

Car Ironhide venait d'apparaître, fixant Prime qui venait de forcer la chambre du Spark de Bumblebee.

Prime se pencha sur lui, avide.

Sa conscience disparut sous les blessures que lui infligeait son client.

Il se réveilla en meilleur état. Il était complètement raide, ankylosé et il avait encore mal, mais il sentait une amélioration dans son état.

Il pouvait bouger les doigts.

Une bouteille d'H se vidait très lentement, signe qu'on lui avait injecté de manière à ce que cela dure.

- Oh, Bumblebee…

Quelque chose à sa droite bougea, et il tourna son regard flou vers la forme robotique, effrayé par une nouvelle « séance » avec l'autre.

Ironhide se tenait à ses côtés, une main enroulée autour de la sienne, le regard doux. Il le réchauffait doucement contre lui, car dès l'instant ou Prime avait touché son Spark, un froid glacial s'était répandu dans ses veines.

Il passa la journée à pleurer, chaque larme étant plus amère que l'autre.

* * *

><p>- Il faut que tu sortes un peu, Bee, tenta le guerrier d'une voix calme. Sinon, tu vas rouiller comme le vieux près du temple, sur Cybertron !<p>

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat, et il soupira.

Cela faisait quatre jours que son Bourdon refusait de quitter son lit et ses bras, assailli par des cauchemars violents. Si jamais il faisait mine de s'éloigner, il s'accrochait à lui de manière désespérée, et une crise de panique le prenait immédiatement. Parfois, ses optiques roulaient dans leurs orbites, cherchant la présence de Prime du regard, pour s'assurer que ce dernier était loin de lui, l'air fou.

Optimus Prime le lui avait rendu dans un sale état.

Bumblebee continuait de fixer ses bouteilles vides d'un regard absent, comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait pas.

Il avait essayé de remarcher. Il avait tellement de mal qu'il était resté prostré sur son lit, ne s'activant que pour recharger son organisme en H.

En quatre jours, son surplus d'H lui avait donné énormément de nausées, et il avait fait des cauchemars tellement effrayants qu'il n'osait plus quitter les bras du guerrier, par peur d'être poursuivi.

Migraine intense, vertiges, tremblements, surchauffe du Spark, incapacité à bouger….c'était comme un mauvais shoot. Et Prime en était certainement la cause.

Ironhide lui caressait la nuque, ce qui l'aidait énormément, mais ce n'était pas suffisant il ne lui restait qu'une seule petite dose. Et il allait devoir la prendre dans moins de cinq minutes…

- Ne la prends pas, Bee, et sors prendre l'air. Je suis moins important, je-

- Quoi, parce que tu es déjà mort ? Moi aussi, je suis mort, Ironhide. On m'a tué il y a quatre nuits. Je veux rester avec toi. Tu es là pour moi, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Ironhide le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il sentait son Bourdon glisser de plus en plus loin de lui.

Bumblebee avançait lentement, prenant de longues pauses entre chaque pas, maudissant encore et toujours l'autre de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

Il avait mis plus d'une demi-heure pour se lever, et encore plus pour atteindre le fond de sa chambre. Plus il avançait, plus sa haine envers Prime était grandissante.

Plus d'H. « Happy ». Quelle ironie ! Ce truc ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs, à part Ironhide !

Ses pieds tanguaient tandis qu'un bourdonnement agaçant titillait ses tympans. Il soupira, et s'adossa au mur en attendant qu'il reprenne des forces.

Mais au moment où il s'appuya sur le mur, quelque chose grilla dans ses jambes et il s'écroula sans le moindre avertissement.

Il s'attendait à souffrir, à pleurer, à endurer, mais rien ne vint. Une chape de fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il essaya de bouger. Rien ne se passa.

Apeuré, il tapa contre ses jambes, mais il ne sentait absolument rien, comme si elles n'existaient pas.

Comme s'il était _paralysé._

Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un médecin mais il refusait d'appeler Ratchet.

C'était bien une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir.

La fatigue le prit de court, et sa tête tomba par terre sans qu'il puisse réagir.

Que se passait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire, tout seul, s'il n'arrivait pas à se relever ?

Encore une fois, il maudit Prime de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il frissonna en repensant à cette nuit, et ses visions cauchemardesques refirent surface. Ses frissons se changèrent en tremblements, et le froid envahit lentement son Spark.

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il était seul et faible ! Il ne voulait pas mourir !

_Ironhide, j'ai besoin de toi. Reviens, je t'en supplie, reviens…_

Il sentait ses forces le quitter.

Devant lui, la lumière blafarde de sa chambre. Derrière lui, quelque chose l'entraînait dans le noir et la peur.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à Optimus Prime.

Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il voulait rester avec Ironhide ! Qu'on ne l'emmène pas près de l'autre !

La panique s'empara de lui, et il se mit à haleter. Ses doigts grattèrent le sol, comme pour s'assurer d'où il était, et ses gémissements devenaient violents.

On voulait le tuer. C'était une machination. C'est pour ça qu'Ironhide venait si souvent le voir, c'était pour l'avertir !

Ratchet, Sam, Prime…ils avaient tous souhaité sa mort à un moment donné, et ils essayaient de le tuer !

Non ! Il fallait qu'il parte ! On l'avait empoisonné, pour l'empêcher de partir. On avait emprisonné Ironhide, pour l'empêcher de le secourir.

Ironhide l'avait sauvé des tas de fois. Il l'avait protégé, enfermé dans ses bras chauds et doux, attaquant tous ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Il ne le laissera pas aux mains des autres.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et un pied rouge fit irruption.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se roula en boule du mieux qu'il put, s'attendant encore à une séance avec l'autre.

- Bee !

Dino accourut vers lui, l'air inquiet.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il venait certainement s'assurer s'il était encore en vie.

Pour ensuite le tuer...

Hystérique, il tenta de l'éloigner, mais ses jambes constituaient un lourd fardeau, et Dino s'en aperçut très vite.

- Bumblebee, tes jambes…? Oh, je suis tellement désolé petit frère, si tu savais comme- Bee ?

L'Autobot jaune venait de saisir son poignet, l'air extrêmement surpris, et ses optiques reflétaient de l'espérance.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Chuchota-t-il, et il dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

Son visage rouge s'adoucit, il attrapa délicatement la taille de l'éclaireur pour l'adosser au mur.

- Petit frère, dit-il. Je t'ai appelé « petit frère », comme quand je m'occupais de toi, pendant la guerre. Incapable de changer tes couches sans moi jusqu'à ta majorité !

Ces mots parurent rassurer l'éclaireur, qui reprit une figure neutre, presque reposée, comparé aux autres jours. Il posa une main sur son bras, et se pencha vers lui, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Dino…où est Ironhide ?

Choqué, Dino ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bee avait une expression perdue sur le visage, et il comprit qu'il n'était pas lucide.

- Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part, s'empressa-t-il de dévoiler. Je le _sens. _Mais Prime l'a enfermé, pour pas qu'on le sache. Il a voulu me tuer, et…que fais-tu là, Dino ?

Son ton s'était fait accusateur, suspect. L'intéressé sourit, puis se leva pour lui faire face.

- Mais comme toujours, petit frère. Je suis venue m'occuper de toi, susurra-t-il.

Bumblebee comprit, et tenta de reculer, effaré, mais le robot rouge l'avait collé contre le mur.

- Non…pas toi…

- Oh si, petit frère, rit-il. On se reverra bientôt, promis.

Et, sans prévenir, il tira une balle en plein dans le Spark de Bumblebee.

…

…

…

_« Ironhide… »_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

-…ne sais pas comment il sera à son réveil. Il en a beaucoup trop pris. Il pourrait redevenir normal, mais tout aussi bien être un légume. Ce qu'il surnommait « l'H » lui a bousillé les circuits. Dépendance, angoisse, paranoïa, hystérie…sont des symptômes courant chez les drogués. Il n'avait plus d'Energon dans le bas de son corps quand on l'a trouvé. On l'a sauvé de justesse.

- C'est de ma faute, Ratchet. Je n'ai pas été capable de voir ce qui lui arrivait à l'avance. J'ai essayé de purger son système il y a quatre jours, mais…

- Mais tu as vu dans quel état il t'a mis ? Tu avais la moitié du visage arraché quand tu es arrivé ici ! On ne peut plus rester ainsi, c'est…

Assez. Il en avait assez entendu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Pourquoi il était branché à tant de machines ? Et ces voix désagréables qui complotaient derrière le panneau de verre !

En tous cas, il avait repris des forces. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il pouvait bouger ses jambes.

Il pouvait aller sauver Ironhide.

- Bumblebee ? Tu es réveillé ?

Prime. C'était la voix de Prime, trop proche, beaucoup trop proche.

Il essaya de sauter hors du lit, mais des choses entravaient ses mouvements.

Non. Il ne voulait pas qu'il recommence. Il devait s'enfuir. Libérer Ironhide.

Il se débattit avec violence, se délectant de cette force qui débordait de lui.

- Arrêtes, Bee !

On essaya de choper sa tête, mais il cogna la sienne contre celle du dessus, et reconnaître le visage de Ratchet.

- Bee, ça suffit !

La voix impérieuse de l'autre eut le mérite de le calmer. Il regarda autour de lui, observant avec haine les visages des Autobots présents.

Il était dans un bloc, relié à trois énormes machines qui l'alimentaient en Energon ; autour de lui, Ratchet, Prime, Samuel, Dino et Jolt le fixaient avec méfiance et inquiétude.

- Vous avez essayé de me tuer, mais vous m'avez gardé en vie, siffla-t-il. Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Bumblebee, tenta lentement le médecin, il y a quatre jours, Optimus a essayé de te sauver la vie en purgeant ton système de l'H. Tu es devenu extrêmement violent, tu as tenté de le tuer. Il a battu en retraite, le temps d'allez cherchez du renfort, et tu t'es mutilé. Je suis arrivé, et tu étais dans un tel état…

Le médecin se tut, comme si c'était trop dur de continuer. Le Bourdon le regardait comme s'il était un extra-terrestre (ce qu'il était, mas passons), et éclata subitement de rire.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Lui, me sauver ? Il m'a violé, Ratchet ! Hurla-t-il.

Un silence ponctua sa déclaration, silence durant lequel il tenta d'échapper à son lit, sans succès. Les autres restèrent silencieux, se contentant de le regarder avec tristesse.

Plus personne n'essaiera de lui faire du mal. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux, il fallait qu'il sauve Ironhide.

- C'est faux, répondit Optimus, tu le sais très bien et-

Il savait bien qu'Optimus démentirait si jamais il trouvait quelqu'un à qui en parler, mais l'entendre dire le mit ne colère. Redoublant de violence, il voulut s'échapper de ses liens, et il entendit avec satisfaction qu'ils commençaient à craquer.

Tout était de leur faute. Ils allaient payer pour ça.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à Ironhide. JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

- Autobots ! Ordonna Prime. Allez-vous en, protégez Sam !

Ce dernier protesta, mais disparut vite avec les autres, peinés et choqués de voir leur ami dans cet état.

Bumblebee arracha ses liens, et sauta sur le Prime, écumant de rage. Ratchet l'attrapa par les épaules, mais il s'en débarrassa facilement, et serra la gorge de Prime, qui ne se défendit pas.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? A MOI !

- Bumblebee, arrête !

- JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS !

_Éloigne-toi, Bee !_

Ironhide. Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce, et il obéit. Ses canons chargés, et tenta de le repérer, mais il n'y était pas.

Prime se releva, le regard profondément triste, et fit un pas vers lui. Il ne récolta que des insultes et des menaces.

Oui…il sentait la présence du guerrier noir, tout au fond de sa tête…avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le localiser !

_Pousse-le à bout, Bee._

En finir. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il briserait Optimus, Prime, son _chef._

_Fais-lui autant de mal que lui nous en a fait !_

- Dis-lui, Ô plus grand des Primes, ironisa Bumblebee en désignant le médecin de la tête, comment j'ai pu avoir de l'H, hein ? Dis-lui !

Le silence lui répondit, et Prime était assailli par le doute. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le dire à Ratchet. Il avait tellement regretté ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il avait décidé de purger les circuits de tout H du corps de l'éclaireur.

Dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la chambre, Bee l'avait accusé d'horreur, et ses optiques avaient reflété une terreur pure. Complètement fou, il s'était terré dans un coin de la chambre, le regard fou. Il s'était lentement approché, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne le fût déjà, et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Bumblebee s'était accroché à lui avec tant de force, tant de volonté, qu'il avait totalement baissé sa garde.

Et au moment ou il l'avait débranché de la bouteille d'H…

- Ironhide, où es-tu ? Pensa-t-il. Où es-tu ?

_Tu le sais très bien…_

- Op…timus ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

Le temps pressait. Il fallait sauver Ironhide de ces monstres.

Le temps pressait. Il fallait le dire à Ratchet, et Bee se laisserait soigner.

- Je…lui ai fourni ce qu'il voulait, avoua le chef dans un souffle. Il semblait regretter.

Le robot médecin recula avec horreur, tandis que l'éclaireur ricanait dans un coin.

- Quoi ?…Je ne te crois pas !

- Oh si, Ratch', tu peux le croire. En échange, tu sais ce que je lui faisais ? Tu le sais, hein ?

Ratchet compris, et son expression valait plus que tout. Un mélange d'horreur, d'incompréhension la plus totale et de dégoût.

- Optimus, comment as-tu pu…

Mais Prime ne l'entendait plus. Il couvait du regard celui qui avait partagé tant de nuit avec lui, la réalité étant trop dure à accepter.

- Mais…Bumblebee…

- Que du sexe, connard. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais couché avec toi par amour, ou même amitié ? Ha ! Mais je te _**hais, **_Optimus, si tu pouvais savoir comment !

Le robot laissa tomber ses bras contre ses flancs, anéanti.

Il aimait tant son soldat, que quand celui-ci l'avait agressé, il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre, attendant que la crise passe ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible !

Autour de lui, la pièce s'était faite oppressante, et l'air lui manquait.

Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, que Bee comprenne que…

…Qu'avait-il dit, à ce propos ? Qu'il l'avait _violé ?_

Jamais il n'aurait pu !

Et Bee était persuadé de ça, il le voyait dans ses optiques. Il voyait que maintenant, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce faux Ironhide, qu'il pourchassait pour le « sauver ».

Quand Bumblebee tira vers lui, il ne réagit pas. Il eut juste le temps de le voir s'enfuir, à la recherche de sa chimère.

Il tomba, la tête lourde. La balle ne lui avait causé que très peu de dégât. C'était dans sa tête, que tout se passait.

Ratchet disparu du bloc, le laissant seul.

Il aurait voulu qu'au moins, Bee ne le quitte pas avec la certitude qu'il s'en était servi comme objet sexuel…

* * *

><p>Il courait. Il courait à en perdre haleine, de plus en plus proche de sa destination, attaquant tous ceux en travers de sa route.<p>

Il était temps. Il avait brisé Optimus, son violeur, son client, son amant. Pire, il l'avait blessé physiquement, et il avait réussi à s'échapper de ces tueurs.

Ils ne l'auraient pas. Il sauverait Ironhide.

Il ouvrit la porte avec violence, et celle-ci sauta hors de ses gonds.

Il attrapa une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide grisâtre. Sans ça, il ne pourra pas localiser Ironhide, et le sauver.

_Bee…vite._

_**J'arrive, Ironhide. J'arrive, attends-moi.**_

La bouteille vide se fracassa au sol, et il en attrapa une deuxième en fixant l'entrée d'un œil alerte.

Au bout de la troisième, il se mit tanguer, son Spark diffusant une désagréable sensation de froid.

Il fallait qu'il continue. Il fallait sauver Ironhide.

Des pas se faisait entendre.

Ils ne l'attraperont pas. Ils ne l'auront pas.

Titubant, il s'enfuit dans le couloir, la bouteille vide encore branchée sur une de ses veines. Il l'arracha, et sa veine suinta d'un liquide grisâtre, qui était devenu gluant en se mélangeant à l'Energon. Son bras retomba sur son flanc, et il ne tenta même pas de le relever.

Ironhide était plus important.

L'air lui fouettait le visage, et la pluie dense brouillait sa vision.

- Ironhide ! Hurla-t-il. Ironhide !

Il le sentait. Il n'était plus très loin. Il souffrait.

Paniqué, il tira en direction des bâtiments, et scruta les alentours à la recherche de ses poursuivants.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? À quel moment avait-il glissé dans un autre monde ? À quel moment avait-il abandonné l'idée de se battre pour la Terre ?

Était-ce quand Mégatron avait anéanti ses processeurs vocaux ? Quand les trois sœurs étaient mortes de la main de Soundwave et d'Astrotrain ? Était-ce quand tous l'avaient abandonné, après sa capture par le S-7 ? Lors de son exécution ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ces événements s'étaient vraiment passés ? Que ce n'était pas une mémoire implantée, un plan tordu de Prime et des autres ?

Peut-être que quand Sentinel les avaient trahis, il aurait pu le suivre. Après tout, il voulait sauver leur planète, non ? Pourquoi Optimus l'avait tué, sans lui donner une seconde chance, hein ?

Des visages des Autobots apparurent, plus grotesques les uns que les autres.

- Allez-vous-en ! Vous ne ferez plus de mal à Ironhide !

- Bee ! Cria Samuel, les yeux rouges et la face hideuse. Bee !

Plus personne ne l'utilisera. Plus personne ne se moquera de lui, ou d'Ironhide, Q, Arcee/Elita-1/Chromia, et de tous les autres.

Cybertron était morte. L'Allspark avait disparu.

Peut-être que Primus les punissaient tous. Il n'était que le premier.

À présent, son bras saignait abondamment. La pluie le refroidissait très vite, et ses pensées se mélangeaient, le rendant confus et peu lucide.

La douleur vrilla son crâne. Il s'arqua, hurlant, et priant pour que ça s'arrête.

Il fallait fuir. Les Autobots le rattrapaient.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, et l'aperçut, au loin. Il hurla son nom. Il avait réussi à s'échapper.

L'Autobot noir pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière lui, apeuré et, sans réfléchir, Bumblebee tira.

La balle atteignit Sideswipe juste en dessous de son torse, et le robot s'écroula. Les autres redoublèrent de vitesse, leurs visages hideux hurlant de rire.

Autour de lui, tout se tordait, se mélangeait, et il se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de réfléchir ou d'ouvrir les yeux.

S'enfuir. Avec Ironhide. S'enf…

Il tomba au sol, frissonnant.

Les Autobots arrivèrent à son chevet, et bloquèrent ses membres pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Fuir. Le plus loin possible.

À présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer de rester conscient du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Rester...conscient...

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau. Arcee riait avec ses sœurs des blagues d'un Autobot inconnu, et Q s'agitait avec Brains à construire une nouvelle machine au nom imprononçable.<p>

Il faisait beau, et il regardait les étoiles entourant Cybertron d'un œil paresseux.

Ironhide se tenait là, le regardant avec calme et sérénité. Bientôt, les sœurs accoururent vers lui, l'accueillant avec cris de joies et sourires.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait réussi. Ironhide et lui ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

_Il est temps, Bumblebee. Tu es prêt.  
><em>

_**Je sais.**_

Ironhide était sauvé. Ils allaient s'enfuir loin de tout ça.

Il était complètement cabossé physiquement. Les portes qui étaient dans son dos avaient disparues, laissant place à deux moignons noirs. Son visage semblait en partie fondu, et un de ses optiques clignotait bizarrement. Il s'en fichait, d'être mutilé. Cybertron et ses lumières faisaient luire sa peinture d'un éclat doux, comme le soleil.

Et Ironhide était à ses côtés.

_Tu m'as sauvé, Bee._

_Je suis là pour toi, n'oublie pas. Je vais t'emmener loin d'eux, Bee. Je vais t'emmener loin…_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee convulsait, et deux Autobots ne suffisaient pas pour le maintenir au sol. Ratchet tentait de le soigner, mais les veines de Bumblebee étaient pleines d'H. Optimus se rongeait l'Energon, désemparé. Il priait Primus, qui détourna les optiques de la scène.<p>

Ils l'appelaient, en vain. Il était déjà loin.

Samuel hurlait, serrant avec force un doigt de son ami, mais personne ne l'entendait. Optimus, qui s'était relevé pour les suivre, haleta.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter.

Ratchet, en voyant les convulsions s'arrêter, secoua la tête, assommé. Il laissa tomber son matériel médical, et s'éloigna en fermant les optiques. Sam s'écroula, ses cordes vocales sur le point de rompre.

- C'est fini.

...

Et le gouffre aspira Optimus Prime.


End file.
